Choices
by Angelique Arnauld
Summary: Tras haber encontrado a Ginny muerta, Harry adopta a una bebé con más magia de la que él piensa. Ésta es la historia de esa niña: su vida junto a la tercera generación, siendo hija de Harry Potter, albergando un poder inimaginable y luchando contra un destino que ha postergado desde que nació.
1. Prólogo

Harry despertó esa mañana con la sensación de que algo ocurriría ese día. Llevaba meses tratando de localizar a Ginny y parecía que por fin la conclusión de su misión más importante como auror había llegado.

Se vistió con la primera túnica que encontró y bajó a desayunar. Abajo, Luna lo esperaba leyendo el profeta, con ambas manos rodeando una taza de café mientras el diario descansaba sobre la mesa. Kreacher revoloteaba cansinamente de un lado al otro, poniendo las bandejas con comida, haciendo tintinear el relicario falso de Regulos sobre su pecho huesudo.

―Buenos días, Luna, Kreacher―saludó el pelinegro con un gesto de la cabeza.

―Buenos días, Harry.

Kreacher no hizo más que una escueta reverencia antes de dejar el café de Harry frente a él y marcharse a uno de sus recovecos escondidos.

Luna volteó a mirarlo y lentamente redirigió su mirada hacia Harry. Los grandes ojos azules se clavaron en los verdes esmeraldas y esperaron a que él dijera lo que ella sabía que iba a decir. Podía ver un montón de criaturas al rededor de la cabeza de Harry, metiéndose dentro de sus oidos y allanando sus pensamientos.

―Luna.

―¿Si, Harry?

―Siento que hoy la voy a encontrar, estoy seguro.

―No lo pareces.

―Estoy nervioso.

―Lo sé―dio un sorvo a su taza de café.―¿Tienes miedo de no encontrarla?

―Tengo miedo de encontrarla muerta.

―Estoy segura que ella estará bien.

―Eso espero―se llevó las manos a la cabeza cubriendo sus ojos.

•

―¡Harry, encontramos un rastro!― Gritó Ron a la cabeza del grupo, con su varita encendida.

―¡Sigan a Ron!―Gritó Harry de vuelta antes de conjurar un _Lumos_ también.

Ron se adentró más en aquella cueva, cruzando pasillos de piedra uno tras otro con todo un tropel de aurores y Harry tras él. Harry se las arregló para adelantarse y colocarse a un lado de Ron, ambos iban con las respiraciones aceleradas por la espectación y la adrenalina.

―Ron, ¿ves eso? Allá, son antorchas―señaló con su varita y aceleró el paso―¡Todos, por aqui!

Sin darse cuenta, el pelinegro ya estaba corriendo, atrás de él se escuchaban los pasos apresurados de Ron y los demás aurores, todos con varita en mano preparados para la acción.

Pero a medida que avanzaban no veían nada, solo antorchas colgadas de las humedas paredes de la cueva y más pasillos que se atravesaban a su paso. Harry comenzaba a perder la paciencia, Ron ahora a su lado trataba de seguirlo y no perdía pista de nada.

Un ruido los alertó, frente a ellos dos pasillos más se abrían hacia una oscuridad alarmante. Ron aguzó el oído e hizo señas hacia el pasillo de la izquierda, todos cruzaron por él y Harry y los demás comenzaron a escuchar aquel ruido también.

―¿Eso es un llanto de bebé?―Cuestionó uno de los aurores más jovenes, un chico castaño y pecoso con profundos ojos marrones.

―Espero que no, Laurent―soltó Ron.

Si antes las cosas parecían mal cuando les develaron la ubicación del sitio donde podía estar Ginevra, ahora todo parecía más grave. ¿Qué podían estar haciendo unos secuestrados con Ginny y un bebé? Harry contuvo el aliento antes de adentrarse más, esa sensación de la mañana se había esfumado y ahora solo quería llegar al maldito sitio y esperar que las cosas no fueran tan malas como se pintaban.

―Tranquilo amigo―le dijo Ron antes de darle un empujón.

Entre más caminaban, más se escuchaba el llanto. El sudor de sus nucas comenzaba a resvalarles por la espalda empalmándoles las camisas al cuerpo.

No había forma de sacarle a ninguno el mal sabor en la boca que les traía la situación.

Al final del pasillo Ron suspiró con alivio al ver que éste no tenía continuación, pero se alertó aún más cuando los llantos se escuchaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Junto a los otro aurores caminaron aún con varitas en alto y giraron hacia una esquina encontrándose con una entrada abierta.

Uno a uno cruzaron el umbral, recorriendo con sus ojos el lugar.

Harry gritó.

Ginny yacía desangrada sobre una mesa con un bebé en brazos. Sus ojos miraban al infinito y de su boca brotaba un hilillo de sangre. Ron se puso rojo de furia y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar de sus ojos, pero no se movió al notar como Harry temblaba y se acercaba al cuerpo inerte de Ginny.

Potter sentía su mundo derrumbarse como cuando vio morir a Sirius. Tomó una de las manos de la pelirroja entre las suyas y lloró, lloró como nunca abalanzándose sobre ella, sin prestarle mayor importancia al bulto que lloraba junto a él entre los brazos de Ginny.

―Harry...―otro de los aurores se acercó a él―debes levantarte, aplastas al bebé.

El aludido se levantó con lentitud, sin dejar de lagrimear, y observó con cuidado.

―¿Qué haremos con él...o ella?―Cuestionó Ron, tratando de recomponerse.

La mirada esmeralda de Harry vagó entre Ginny y el bebé antes de hablar, con una seguridad que no tenía nada que ver con su estado en ese instante.

―La cuidare.

―Disculpe, Señor―habló Connor Laurent―¿Cómo sabe que es niña?

―Otro presentimiento, Laurent, solo eso.

Suspiró pesadamente antes de frotarse los ojos con la manga de la túnica. Cerró los ojos de Ginny y la besó en la frente antes de tomar el bulto entre sus brazos y alzarlo contra si. Al instante la bebé dejó de llorar gradualmente. Harry dio la orden de que cargaran el cuerpo de Ginny fuera de allí e inspeccionó una última vez la lúgubre estancia.

Como en los pasillos, el lugar estaba rodeado de antorchas, pero solo unas pocas seguían encendidas. Había un par de sillas y otra mesa. Él miró a Ron y al instante éste se acercó a la mesa.

―Hay símbolos raros aquí, parecen de esas runas que estudiamos en el primer año en la escuela de aurores, pero no consigo recordar que significa.

―Alguien grábelas, podemos pedirle ayuda a Hermione.―Ron hizo una mueca.

Harry lo miró con reproche, pero el pelirrojo lo ignoró olímpicamente y alzó su varita, ésta desprendió una luz azulada que escaneó la mesa.

―Ya podemos irnos de aquí.

El pelinegro asintió y caminó fuera de allí, Ron iba atrás ayudando con el cuerpo de su hermana.

Sin darse cuenta estrechaba cada vez más el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos contra si mismo. Algo en él se sentía mejor de esa forma, lo ayudaba a no derrumbarse allí mismo aunque su expresión lo delataba. Para su suerte, todos estaban tan concentrados en llevar a Ginny fuera de ese espantoso lugar, que no reparaban en lo demacrado que se encontraba.


	2. 1 Funeral y un nombre

La madriguera estaba de luto por segunda vez en lo que se le antojaba a muchos muy poco tiempo. La Señora Weasley cargaba un pañuelo empapado de sus lágrimas y se sostenía fuertemente de Arthur. Las Arpías de Holyhead llegaban una a una en sus escobas y enfundadas de negro. Bill, Charlie, Percy, George y Ron deambulaban por el patio trasero de la madriguera, todos juntos, con expresiones demacradas que daban la impresión de reflejar las lágrimas que sus dueños se rehusaban a soltar.

En el patio habían varias docenas de sillas dispuestas bajo un toldo negro, al frente de ellas un podio simple junto a la urna de la pelirroja. Los asientos poco a poco se iban llenado de dolientes, Las arpías alcanzaron a sentarse en las primeras filas del lado derecho, los Weasley se fueron sentando en la fila del medio y por último los recién llegados amigos de Hogwarts se dispusieron en la fila izquierda.

Harry llegó junto a Hermione y su prometido, un joven alto y rubio platinado de ojos grises cuya identidad no paso desapercibida por nadie cuando hicieron acto de presencia en el patio. Ron bufó cuando los vio, y la cólera atrajo un poco de color a su rostro, hasta que vio a Harry acercarse a ellos con un bulto en sus brazos.

Muchos se preguntaron qué hacía Harry Potter cargando a un bebé, pero lo dejaron de lado cuando Kingsley apareció de la nada y se enderezó en el podio.

—Como ya sabrán estamos aquí para despedir a Ginevra Weasley...

Harry solo escuchaba palabras sin sentido, toda su cabeza daba vueltas queriendo convencerlo de que nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo era verdad. Veía a todas partes, como todos parecían tener una reacción diferente ante el discurso del ministro de magia, podía observar como las arpías mantenían sus frentes en alto y sus rostros solemnes hacia la pérdida de una valiosa jugadora. Observó a los Weasley derramando lágrimas y bajando sus cabezas con tristeza, y observó entre la multitud de amigos de Hogwarts una cabellera rubia y algo desaliñada que le devolvió la mirada.

En ese momento Luna le sonrió, trató de responder el gesto pero se le hizo imposible. A su lado una mano apretaba su brazo, sentía los pequeños temblores de Hermione y admiró como Draco Malfoy acariciaba la mano de la castaña con pena y autentica preocupación tatuada en sus ojos grises.

Por un momento dirigió sus ojos esmeralda a sus brazos, la bebé dormía plácidamente sin darse por enterada de toda la tristeza que la rodeaba. Tomó su pequeña mano y volteó hacia la urna de Ginny, y en silencio prometió cuidar a esa pequeña niña como ella misma había muerto haciéndolo.

Sin darse cuenta, Kingsley había terminado de hablar y ahora daba paso a un decaído Ron, esta vez Harry si prestó atención y aceptó agradecido la mano que le ofrecía su amiga castaña para estrechar.

Ron habló de muchas vivencias que habían compartido junto a su hermana, al instante los sollozos de Molly se agudizaron y su esposo tuvo que abrazarla con fuerza antes de que ésta terminara de derrumbarse. Seguido de Ron pasó la capitana de las Arpías y una compañera de habitación de Ginny de cuando estudiaban juntas. Hermione también habló y dio tantas referencias a la literatura que varios tuvieron que revolver sus cerebros para entender, con todo y eso el pelinegro sonrió.

Cuando fue su turno, no quiso dejar a la bebé con nadie, fue con la mirada perdida pero concentrado, brindando toda la parsimonia que requería un momento como aquel.

—Ginny siempre fue y siempre será una parte importante de nuestras vidas, una hermana, novia, hija, amiga y compañera de equipo que siempre nos impulsó a hacer lo que debíamos. Alguien que parecía siempre traer esperanzas consigo.

Sin poder decir más bajó del podio y Bill subió a dar fin a los discursos.

Harry se encontró rato después con Luna. La rubia vestía colorida como siempre, alegando que aquella era una vestimenta digan para el funeral de alguien tan alegre como lo era la pelirroja.

—Verás que todo estará bien, Harry—le aseguró palmeando su hombro—deberíamos ir a casa.

—Pero, Luna...

La rubia no lo dejó hablar y lo tomó de la mano antes de desaparecer. Sintió aquel incómodo tirón del estómago y sujetó fuertemente a la bebé, sintiendo horror por un momento hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo.

Junto a Luna entraron al Número doce de Grimmauld Place. La casa estaba en total silencio y penumbra, con todas las cortinas corridas y sin una sola señal de Kreacher.

Con un movimiento de varita, Harry encendió los candelabros y lamparas.

—¡Kreache!—Llamó y el elfo apareció haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

—¿Qué se le ofrece al amo Potter?

—Lleva a la bebé arriba y vigilala hasta que suba.

El elfo asintió y tomó a la bebé. Harry lo vio desaparecer por las escaleras y decidió guiar a Luna a la cocina, como siempre que ella lo iba a visitar.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro. La rubia lo atravesaba con la mirada y de vez en cuando la retiraba para recorrer con ella todo lo demás.

—Luna...

—No es tu obligación quedarte con ella. Es una gran responsabilidad, y más cuando crezca y adquiera poderes—comentó desenfadada.

—¿Piensas que podría tener magia?

—No lo pienso, estoy segura.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Solo tienes que verla para darte cuenta.

Harry la miró confundido, como si no supiera de que hablaba, pero la joven se apresuró en cambiar de tema antes de que él siquiera pudiera descifrar como formularle la siguiente pregunta.

—Hablemos de los nombres para la bebé. Todo mago y bruja necesita un nombre.

—La verdad no había pensado en ello—admitió quitándose las gafas un segundo para limpiarlas con el borde de su camisa.

—Deberías.

—Podría llamarla como mi madre.

Los ojos de Luna se abrieron un poco más de lo normal.

—No te ofendas, pero creo que debería lleva un nombre más especial.

Harry rió con ironía por un momento.

—¿Cómo cual?

—Daphne es un lindo nombre, suena a nombre de veela—Harry sonrió.

—Es un lindo nombre.

Luna le sonrió de vuelta y se levantó de su asiento, sacudió su vestido y se dispuso a caminar hacia la entrada.

—Mi trabajo está hecho. Hasta pronto, Harry.

—Hasta luego, Luna.

Lovegood se marchó sin dejar el más mínimo rastro y Harry se preguntó si solo lo había llevado a casa para discutir el nombre la bebé. Aunque Daphne le gustaba, planeaba llamarla Lily de vez en cuando solo por capricho. Sonrió de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que la partida de Ginny estaba siendo mucho más llevadera con aquella pequeña criatura ahora en su vida.

Vio la hora en el viejo reloj aboyado que le habían regalado los Weasley para su decimoséptimo cumpleaños, no había pasado más de media hora hablando con Luna, por lo que podría volver a la madriguera y pasar un rato con la familia.

Se asomó en las escaleras antes de irse y le dio la orden a Kreacher de no dejar sola a la pequeña bajo ninguna circunstancia. El elfo no respondió, pero él sabía que lo había escuchado, y con un chasquido desapareció y apareció en la cocin de la madriguera donde estaba Draco Malfoy sirviendo un vaso de jugo de calabaza que sería probablemente para Hermione.

—Malfoy—saludó.

—Potter—contestó el rubio.

Ambos fueron juntos hasta la sala, toda la familia y Hermione se hallaban sentados, compartiendo viejas historias de la pelirroja, llenando de melancolía el ambiente.

—¡Harry, querido! ¿Dónde dejaste al bebé?—Molly lo abrazó fuertemente y seguido lo inspeccionó de pies a cabeza.

—Tuve que dejarla con Kreacher, pero buenas noticias, ya tiene nombre.

Ron de inmediato se giró hacia él, pero Hermione fue más rápida con la pregunta.

—¿Cómo la llamaste?—Sus ojos por un instante se iluminaron.

—Daphne, Luna me dio la idea.

—Oh, querido, es un nombre hermoso—aplaudió Molly y lo invitó a sentarse.

No le costó mucho tiempo seguir el hilo de la conversación, y él mismo agregó una que otra historia a los relatos que todos contaban. Por un momento todo parecía en la normalidad.


End file.
